Love in kingdom chapter 1
by juliette'sakuta ryusei
Summary: kurapika yang seorang pangeran mendapat surat undangan makan malam dari kerajaan nostrade,hati ia menjadi berdebar" ketika ia melihat Neon Nostrade putri dari kerajaan nostrade apakah neon itu adalah jodohnya?


author :Juliette'Sakuta Ryusei

anime :Hunter x Hunter

pair :eyes pair (NeonXKurapika)

disclaimer :Hunter x Hunter hanya milik Togashi Yoshihiro seorang ^^

warning :gaje,abal-abalan,ooc ,penggunaan bahasa yang kurang dimengerti,gak romance beneran dah ._.

0oo0oo0oo0

disebuah Negara,berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang indah dan itu,hiduplah seorang putri errr~ maksudnya seorang Pangeran yang memimpin kerajaan clan Kuruta sendirian.

"Pangeraaan!"seru seorang pengawal dari istana clan Kuruta itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kearah pangeran sambil membawa gulungan kertas

pangeran yang berparas cantik,yang sedang membaca buku itu langsung menutup bukunya lalu melihat kearah sang pengawal yang memanggil namanya

"ada apa?"tanya pangeran berparas cantik tersebut,yang tak lain adalah Kurapika,sang penerus kerajaan clan Kuruta

"a...anu...anu..."

"atur nafasmu dulu,nafasmu masih tersenggal-senggal"saran Kurapika

"te...terima kasih"ucap si pengawal itu

sang pengawal itu-pun mengatur nafasnya sebentar

"ah,apa yang anda bawa itu?"tanya Kurapika yang aneh melihat sang pengawal membawa gulungan kertas

"ah iya,ini ada pesan untuk anda dari kerajaan Nostrade"kata pengawal tersebut sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas dari kerajaan Nostrade untuk Kurapika

kurapika-pun mengambil gulungan kertas yang berada ditangan pengawalnya itu lalu membaca surat yang diperuntukan untuknya dari kerajaan Nostrade

'pesta makan malam antar kerajaan?'gumam kurapika

"apa isi surat itu pangeran?"tanya sang pengawal yang ingin tahu apa isi surat dari kerajaan Nostrade

"pesta makan malam antar kerajaan"jawab kurapika

"wah,kalau begitu anda beruntung sekali pangeran"ujar sang pengawal

"beruntung apa?"

"kebetulan raja Nostrade punya seorang putri yang sangat cantik,Neon Nostrade sekali lho orang yang ingin melamarnya,tapi ia tolak"jelas sang pengawal tersebut

"secantik itukah ia?"tanya Kurapika

"tentu"kata sang pengawal

"tetapi kecantikannya tak lebih dari kecantikanku 'kan?"ujar Kurapika

"memang sih,tapi meskipun anda laki-laki,kodrat anda sebagai laki-laki tak bisa dirubah"kata sang pengawal itu

"aku mau pergi sekarang,siapkan kereta kuda sekarang,perjalanan dari kerajaan Clan Kuruta ke Clan Nostrade lumayan jauh,lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!"perintah Kurapika

"siap pangeran!"seru sang pengawal,berlari meninggalkan Kurapika seorang

0oo0oo0oo0

"CHEEE BOSAAAAAN!"seru Neon sambil berguling-guling dikasurnya karena bosan

"tapi nona,sebentar lagi ada acara makan antar kerajaan dari seluruh dunia,jadi anda bisa berkenalan dengan para pangeran dari seluruh dunia"kata Eliza,sang dayang-dayang Neon

"ah acara itu lagi,bosaaaaaaaaaan! aku mau keluar!"ketus Neon

"tak boleh,anda ini seorang putri,bahaya kalau anda pergi keluar sendirian"seru Eliza

"tapi aku malas menghadiri acara itu!"ketus Neon

suasana hening sejenak

"lah,baiklah aku akan mandi dan menghadiri acara yang membosankan itu"katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"pangeran,kita sudah sampai!"

Kurapika yang sedang bermain facebook di I pad nya (I pad punya author oge #plaaaak#) itu langsung mengeluarkan akun facebooknya lalu mematikan I Pad sang pengawal kerajaannya membuka pintu kereta langsung turun dari kereta kudanya  
dan mulai berjalan,memasuki kerajaan Nostrade

"istana yang cukup besar"kata kurapika yang tercengang melihat dalam istana clan Nostrade

"apakah anda pangeran Kurapika dari kerajaan clan Kuruta?"

kurapika-pun langsung melihat kearah sumber suara yang menanyakan tentang seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memakai jas menunggu di depan pintu

"benar,saya kurapika kuruta dari istana Clan kuruta" katanya

"baiklah kalau begitu,mari ikut saya"kata lelaki paruh baya itu,membungkuk sedikit,lalu berjalan mengantarkan Kurapika menuju ruang makan yang ada di kerajaan Nostrade

tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali

akhirnya selama beberapa menit,mereka sampai juga di ruang makan kerajaan Nostrade

"kita sudah sampai"kata lelaki paruh baya itu

"domo arigato gonzaimassu shi"ucap kurapika

lelaki paruh baya itu membungkik pada kurapika lalu pergi meninggalkan kurapika

kurapika-pun memasuki ruang makan kerajaan Nostrade,disana ia melihat banyak sekali pangeran dari seluruh penjuru dunia datang untuk menghadiri acara makan malam oleh raja Nostrade

_"hello"_

reflek,Kurapika-pun langsung melihat kearah suara yang seorang pangeran dari negara lain berlari menuju berusaha agar tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat gugup karena dirinya agak bisa berbahasa inggris

"_what is your name?_"tanya pangeran bule itu (authornye sok inggris xp)

"_a...ano..my name is Kurapika Kuruta_"jawab kurapika  
,keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya

"_oh,,,hi kurapika,my name is prince charles,but,you can call me charles_"kata pangeran bule itu

"_hei kurapika,how old are you?_"tanya pangeran bule itu lagi

dengan gelagapan kurapika-pun menjawab pertanyaan dari charles

"_no!_" jawab kurapika

charles pun mengkerutkan dahinya

"_you do not know what your age?_"tanya charles ,mengkerutkan dahinya

akhirnya kurapika memberanikan diri berbicara pada charles,mengakui bahwa dirinya sebenarnya hanya bisa berbahasa inggris sedikit

"_so...sorry Charles. i can speak english little bit.i just speak japanese languange"_katanya

"_oh,you can not speak english languange,but you can speak japanese languange,hey i can also speak japanese my mother from ,i can speak japanese languange"_kata charles

"yeeeeeeeeee daritadi napa anda bilang kalau anda bisa berbahasa jepang"ketus Kurapika

"he...he...he...,lagipula kenapa anda tak bilang dari tadi kalau anda hanya bisa berbahasa inggris sedikit,kalau anda sudah bilang sejak awal pasti saya sudah berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang"kata charles

"mana mungkin ku katakan kalau aku ini bisa berbahasa inggris sedikit"ketus kurapika

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"raja nostrade datang!"

seketika pandangan para pangeran yang saling bertatap tajam itu langsung teralih oleh kedatangan nostrade dengan putrinya,Neon

"baiklah,kita mulai acaranya"ujar Light

CTEK

dengan satu jentikkan jari Light para pelayan istana pun datang sambil membawa makanan yang sangat banyak

CTEK

dengan satu jentikkkan jari Light lagi,para pelayan itupun meletakkan makanan dimeja makan yang memanjang

CTEK

dgn satu jentikka jari lagi,para pelayan itu-pun kembali ke dapur

CTEK

dan dengan satu jentikkan jari dari light,author yang nulis fanfic ini jadi ORANG CTAK CTEK CTAK CTEK MULU,CAPE TAU NGETIKNYA =="

"nah selamat makan"ucap Nostrade

"anooo sebentaaaaaar"

pandangan nostrade-pun teralih kearah Kurapika

"gadis yang disamping anda itu siaaapaaaaa?"tanya Kurapika

"ah iya sampai lupa,perkenalkan ini putriku Neon Nostrade,ia adalah generasi penerus kerajaan ini"jelasnya

"salam kenal"ucap Neon sambil tersenyum kearah kurapika

0oo0oo0oo0

suasana ruang makan kerajaan nostrade-pun langsung berubah menjadi ajang peperangan lempar makanan,kurapika yang tak ingin ikutan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang makan kerajaan nostrade,berlari ketaman belakang istana ia melihat Neon sedang bersenandung sambil bermain ayunan

"sendirian saja?"tanya Kurapika yang sudah berada di belakan neon

Neon-pun langsung menoleh kearah Kurapika

"ah,kau yang tadi menanyakan namaku kan,salam kenal"ucap neon

"iya,aku pangeran Kurapika"katanya

"oh salam kenal ya,pangeran Kurapika"kata neon

"tak usah pakai pangeran,cukup anda panggil saya dengan nama saja"kata Kurapika

"sedang apa anda disini?"tanya kurapika

"sedang memikirkan ibuku yang sudah meninggal waktu aku berumur 8 tahun"kata neon,air mata pun menetes di pipinya

"anda tahu"

neon-pun melihat kearah Kurapika,langsung saja kurapika memegang pipi neon dengan lembut

"anda tahu,wajah anda saat menangis,benar-benar manis,sangat manis"kata Kurapika

"be...benarkah?"tanya Neon dengan muka yang memerah

"tentu"katanya

mereka-pun mendekatkan jarak wajahnya lalu menghapus jarak wajah mereka

*to be continued*


End file.
